Splinter's Secret Passion
by Jarred706
Summary: What does Master Splinter do when he's alone in the lair?


Disclaimer: No one, I repeat no one can truly believe I own these characters. If you do I shall have to challenge you to a match of Mortal Kombat, but be forewarned as long as I control Jade, you stand little chance. Mwahahahahah!!!!

Note: And incredibly short ficlet, mostly done out of sheer boredom. Yet ultimately demostrating a skill that very few of you could ever predict Splinter was capable of. Shall we begin?

A Flawless Victory

Two figures squared off against one another. Both warriors in their own rights. One a wise and venerable teacher. The other, an impetuous youth hoping to prove himself.

**"KOMBATANTS FIGHT!"**

The youth came at the teacher, each blow fierce and precise, yet each blow was blocked. The teacher merely bid his time, blocking each blow with ease.

The youth drew his sword, advancing on the teacher. The teacher pulled his own walking stick forward to block each blow yet again. Youth thrust, teacher parried. A dance it seemed.

After several more moments the teacher noticed the tiring of the youth. His moment to strike was then.

Striking towards the youth's foot, followed by a thrust to the gut. The youth attemted to block, trying to gauge and predict his opponents attacks, to no avail.

Finally realizing the teacher's skill the youth pulled away. Returning his sword to it's place, the youth pulled away. Hoping to catch the teacher off guard the youth attempted moves that to the normal man would seem almost supernatural.

The teacher was not impressed. Each special move he was able to dodge with practiced ease. Smiling he produced a flask from his waist, taking a drink he held the fluid in his mouth, withdrawing a match the teacher blew the liquid from his mouth onto the flame, igniting the fluids in a semblance of breathing fire. The youth's attempt to dodge the attack seemed futile, but he managed. Yet the teacher was able to appear behind the young fighter.

Putting away his staff he began to pummel the youth at speeds that the youth could not fathom. Within moments the youth realized he was bested. Instead of losing to the teacher he broke free of his assailant, refusing to accept defeat at the hands of another the youth took his own life in a fiercely over gory suicide.

**"Hara Kari!"**

The teacher merely stood in his victory, pulling his flask out again, taking in a drink as he bowed towards the remnants of his opponent.

**"FLAWLESS VICTORY!"**

Splinter leaned back in his chair, reveling in his victory. A large smile across his face. He repeated the mimicked the voice that emerged from the screen, "Flawless Victory! I am truly a master. Haha!!"

Beside him a small orange cat mewed, giving the aged rat a perplexed look that only a cat can pull off.

"Yes Klunk I know it is just a game," he reached down petting the cat's head.

Klunk merely mewed again as he brushed against the rat's hand.

"But it is a game I am very, very good at."

Behind him a voice startled him. Which in itself was a rarity, very few people could suprise the ancient Ninja Master, but very few people caught him at his most vulnerable, reveling in a victory over a computerized opponent.

"No way, I can't believe it!!"

Splinter turned around to see the familiar orange masked guise of his student, and adopted son Michelangelo, "Umm...it isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Cuz from right here it looks like you just totally kicked some pixelated, wannabe martial artists tail," Michelangelo said with deep admiration.

"Very well, perhaps it is what it looks like."

"Since when were you the Mortal Kombat master? I thought you and technology were arch foes."

"Perhaps at times it can have it's merits," Splinter smiled coyly.

"So sensei, fancy a challenge?" Michelangelo sat on the ground in front of the television, lifting another controller.

"My son, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Splinter smiled in confidence, "shall we begin?"

"Radical," Michelangelo selected his fighter.

Splinter highlighted his own choice, as the voice onscreen sounded.

**"KOMBATANTS FIGHT!"**

The struggle began anew.

End


End file.
